Manchester
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: This is for the awareness for the Manchester suicide bombing. Yes I know I'm late. Why did it hurt so much? Was it because they were never there? Was it because of the lives hey could have saved?


**I know I'm a bit late for this but I saw an awareness thing for a killing at a school in a YJ fic and I loved the idea of it. I honestly felt so bad about the lives that were lost in Manchester. This is a small dedication. I did have to look a bunch of stuff up. I couldn't face the facts when it did happen so whenever someone brought it up I tried to walk away from it. It was one of the rare times I cried.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song. Not the characters. Nothing.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis looked at the TV blankly. What? You would think it would have stopped by now. That people would come to there senses. A suicide bombing...  
Families were crying, people were giving speeches. It was at a concert an Ariana Grande one to be exact. she gripped the couch. She clenched her stomach. The TV did blur it out but...it just was so...

She ran to the bathroom throwing up. Why did it hurt so badly? She never met anyone there. But she could have. They could have been amazing people who were going to have amazing lives. Amazing careers. Amazing family.

"Artemis? Are you okay? Please don't tell me your pregnant with that boys- oh!" Artemis tackled her mother into a hug. Tears trickling down her face. Her mother could die any day. She could walk home to see her laying on the floor due to murder or old age. She could be in a bombing attack.

Artemis took a shaky breath. "Please, please don't go." God she sounded like a child. But she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to know that her mother was safe.

* * *

Dick growled. He had heard about it on the ride back to the manor. He didn't bother to say hi to Bruce. He didn't care to say thank you to Alfred like he usually did. He went strait to the training room. He just wanted to break something-anything! He was hitting the punching bags like a maniac. He didn't care about form. Soon enough he moved from the punching bag to the wall.

He left yet another crack.

 _23 died and 250 were injured_

That one line wouldn't leave his head. 263 people that either the Justice League or his team could save. They could visit them in the hospital to make them feel better but no they could not save them from the tragedy that had happened that night.

He had experienced death since the age of eight. But this was...this was different.

Batman had taught him how to defuse a bomb. He had taught him out to talk someone out of a suicide attempt. He had taught him many things. But not even the Dark Night was prepared for what had happened. So why was it killing him.

It was because he should've known.

He didn't know how he could've known. But he should have. He could have saved 23 lives.

23

it doesn't seem like a big number but...

Strong arms were wrapped around him. It was Bruce. He turned around and buried his head into the mans chest. "There's nothing you could have done Dick."

 _Nothing you could have done_

How did that make him feel better? Was it because it was someone he cared for saying it. Meaning it. Making sure that he knew that it could have been someone he cared for but it wasn't. And it hurt.

* * *

"You okay Zatanna?" Oh M'gann, cheerful M'gann. And Raquel? Did they not know yet? She couldn't even bring herself to say it. What would their reactions be? Hers changed so quickly once Artemis broke the news to her. Zatanna grabbed her phone and typed something in. The raven haired girl gave the phone to Raquel whom read it aloud. Their faces changing from happy and carefree to sad, surprised, and sick.

Conner was breaking everything in the training room. Wally was curled up in a ball on the couch refusing any food whatsoever.

"WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!"

God why was Conner so right? Why did Robin walk in so calmly. Even behind those sunglasses you could see a hurt face. Artemis walked in with a picture in her hand.

M'gann wasn't her happy-go-lucky self. She didn't know what to do. Bake for no reason? Just sit there and cry? Comfort Conner? Raquel sat there her eyes wide. She was so shocked. Tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

The team stood there trying to keep strait faces as Batman and the rest of the Justice League told speeches.

 _Who cares if one more light goes out in the sky of a million stars_

 _Flicker Flicker_

The only one's keeping strait faces were Batman and Robin. Who both honestly wanted someone to hug.

 _Who cares when someone someone time runs out in the moment of who we are?_

 _Quicker Quicker_

Conner wanted-no needed something to break. Wally almost passed out right there. He hasn't eaten anything in hours.

 _Who cares if one more light goes out?_

 _Well I do..._

M'gann had her face strait staring at all the people. The memorials. So many were crying. And that's all she wanted to do.

 _The reminders on the floor from your feet_

Zatanna's mind went to her father. At least hers was still here. So many gone...so many...

 _In the kitchen one more chair then you need_

Raquel was looking at Icon. She's never seen him look so...hurt. So regretful.

 _And your angry, and you should be_

 _It's not fair_

Artemis sniffled. Still gripping the picture of her mother. She wanted to kill the person who did this...but the problem is...he already did it...to himself.

* * *

 **Yeah while making this I was listeing to 'One More Light' By Linkin Park in honor of their lead singer who committed suicide. I put this one my main account because this account has more attention then the other one so I thought I should just put this up here. Anyways...I'm not crying if you were wondering *Sniffles***


End file.
